The Living Hell
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: Basically the continuation of Guys' life in prison with my versions of most of the characters pasts. Lots of what you would expect to see in the game and anime. Please read and review! Love reviews and I only update when I get good reviews! Enjoy!
1. In Trouble Again

The Living Hell

Chapter 1: In Trouble Again

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Guys called out petrified of what his tormentor's twisted mind was planning on doing next. He found himself alone with Guildias in the torture room. He was of course stripped down and chained to the wall with several deep gashes over his body.

"Is this how your victim pleaded for his life when you came at him with the knife?" Guildias sneered as he played with the knife in his hand.

"I didn't kill anyone! I'm only a shoplifter!" Guys replied in a high voice as tears welded up in his eyes.

"Lies! You killed him and now you will spend the rest of your miserable life here!" shouted Guildias as he plunged the knife into Guys' abdomen and slowly dragged it across his midline. Guys cried out in agony the whole time. "Admit your guilt. The truth will set you free"

'_Admit my guilt? I already have! All the truth has gotten me is a life sentence in this Hell called Enzai! Dear God, what could I have possibly done to have gotten such a punishment as life in Hell acting as a toy to some of the worst demons the Devil ever spawned!?' Guys screamed in his head, knowing all too well the consequences of what would happen should he ever say them out loud. Especially in front of this man, the shoulder devil to the devil himself; evil again reincarnated. _

"I killed that man, it was an accident. Now I'm repenting for have taken another's life" Guys said grimly in defeat. Moments later Guys fell to the ground having been released from his bondage.

"Now was that so difficult?" Guildias taunted as he circled the boy like a hawk.

"No sir, please forgive me" Guys said gritting his teeth. His pride was having a hard time swallowing this but his body, seeming to be pushed to its limit everyday by so many others couldn't bear another long day of continuous torture. Especially not from the master of torture.

"I don't believe you. Scum like you are pretty slow but, you do seem to learn quick that telling people what they want to hear sometimes works. Not with me. I think I'll teach you a lesson. One about what happens to those who go against God" said Guildias as he retrieved a long ceiling chain and tightened the ends around Guys' ankles. Minutes later Guys was hoisted up into the air. The blood hurriedly reversed its flow and collected in Guys' face thus making it turn a deep shade of red. The chains dug into his ankles almost immediately and did its best to cut off any remaining circulation. His instinct was to squirm around but earlier sessions of abuse had taught him that struggling only hurts more and bearing it would be the best course of action. "Humans live in between the worlds of Heaven and Hell. Good little boys who follow the law and God's will shall have a modest, comfortable life and die a peaceful death; warm in their beds surrounded by those who love them until a beautiful angel comes to guide them up the bright white stair case of Heaven. Worms like you will meet a violent end and be dragged straight to Hell. Being the merciful person I am, I'm not only going to teach you but prepare you for the fate that will eventually come for you" said Guildias letting go of the chain. Guys yelped as face hit concrete, simultaneously blood found its way out through Guys' broken skin and filled the dirt encrusted cracks in the floor. The pain was immense and Guys couldn't stop his tears. This was sheer agony. "Would you look at that, you must be a Devil worshiper. Offering blood to Satan is an unforgivable sin"

Once again the chain pulled Guys into the air and once again he came crashing down into the hard, cold stone. This repeated over and over, the burning pain never receded. Guys yelped out every time and begged for mercy each time his broken body was raised.

"Have mercy! I want to be forgiven! I don't wanna die yet!!" he cried out hysterically. Blood and tears mixed with dirt as they streamed down his broken face and formed a pool on the floor.

"You're not going to die today" Guildias laughed. "You haven't suffered nearly enough to be allowed to escape"

"Please have mercy. Let me go" Guys sobbed meekly.

"Let you go?" Guildias snickered once again releasing the chain and watching Guys' face slam into the floor. Guys made an attempt to stand but Guildias slammed his foot down hard on one of his hands. "Do you think that was it?"

'_Here it comes…please God, make him be quick'_ Guys silently prayed knowing all too well what was coming next. Guildias used his foot to scrape Guys' face against the floor thus smearing the filth that covered his face.

"Stand up, hands against the wall" Guildias ordered him. Guys weakly got to his feet and stumbled over to the wall. He reluctantly placed his hands in front of him and waited for the next humiliating part of his torture. He felt Guildias approach him from behind. The hot breath on his neck made chills run up his spine. An object was shoved hard up Guys' poor anus. It was moved roughly back and forth and created a heat the spread through his body. Guys didn't want to guess what on Earth Guildias may have been using, but Guildias made sure to inform him anyway. "I bet this knife was your favorite toy on the outside. I think you used it to perform all kinds of sinful acts and now as your reward. I'll use it in a way you'll like"

'_Curse that knife!' _Guys thought desperately trying to control his panting. The hilt of the knife moved in rhythms that now matched the strokes Guildias' hand up front. Pleasure built up in Guildias' hand and Guys hated the names he was given by Guildias as he lost control of his panting.

"You dirty slut. You get off so easy! Does this knife give you nice memories? Answer me!" Guildias breathed in his ear as he deeply dug the knife into him.

"No!" Guys managed to say as the knife was removed and replaced with Guildias' member. Soon after, their desires were released and Guildias left him throbbing on the floor desperate to catch his breath.

Within the hour a guard came for him and he limped away hoping to reach his cell before another attacker could take advantage of him.

"Guys!" called Jose as he quickly approached. Jose firmly grabbed Guys' shoulder and whipped him around. Under normal circumstances Jose wouldn't have hesitated to take him while in such a state but, the mess his face was in was enough to even cause shock in Jose. "Guys…what the hell happened to you?" he asked almost concerned. Before Guys had the chance to answer, the second most feared voice in his life called out to him.

"Brat!" bellowed Durer. "You are leaving trails of blood all around my prison! We have guests coming in this week and this sort of mess making will not be tolerated in my prison!" he shouted grabbing Guys' shoulder and whipping him around. Guys hoped that Durer would take pity on him after seeing the hell Guildias had just put him through, but hope in this prison never lasts long. After seeing the torn up, blood soaked face of Guys, Durer instantly slapped him hard enough shoot his face the other way. "What the hell kind of look is that! It seems you have yet to be disciplined in how to look in front of your superior. Well, no worries there. We can fix that right now" said Durer calmly dragging Guys away.


	2. The Deadly Connection

Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thanks so much to Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari my only kind reviewer! Thanks to you this second chapter was made possible! Since this story hasn't gotten a lot of reviews or support I set up a forum where I would love to hear your comments. The forum is open to anyone and I'm writing this story for anyone who's interested. So I invite all readers of this story to my forum where you can post suggestions and ideas for this story. For the most part I will probably incorporate any suggestions made. You can access my forum through my profile page which is probably the easiest way to go or you can search for it in the general section. It is called "Anything About My Works" and I really hope to hear from some of you! Please don't be afraid to leave reviews either! The support will get you more chapters in a timely manner I promise! For now enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 2: The Deadly Connection

Durer hadn't gotten more than ten steps toward the torture chamber when another guard called to him.

"Captain, Mr. Bollenet is here and has requested your presence in one of the upstairs rooms" said the guard catching up to him.

"Very well" Durer replied trying to hide some surprise. "Don't think you're off the hook. This will just prolong the inevitable" he threatened Guys as he released him and went to his abrupt meeting.

As Durer entered the room he saw Bollenet sitting in a chair behind a desk and Guildias in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Durer obediently took the other open seat next to Guildias.

"It's been a long time since we've sat down and talked like this hasn't boys?" asked Bollenet.

"Yes, but given our lines of work Durer and I see each other often enough" replied Guildias.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad to hear you're getting along well outside of my home" said Bollenet.

"Why did you call us here so suddenly, you weren't supposed to make your visit for another few days" stated Durer.

"We might have a problem. I'm glad to hear that you, Guildias were able to cover your tracks on that boy you up ducted but in the future please be neater about it. The boy you had thrown in here has that damnable lawyer Lusca actually taking an interest now and that could be trouble for all of us. Durer, we need to make sure Vallewida coughs up that evidence so that Lusca will never be able to use it against us. Start pushing him harder. Also we need to do something about that boy. He's talking to Lusca and they're starting to make progress, I don't care what the two of you do but fix it so that one of them is not talking!" stated Bollenet.

"Yes sir" both men said in unison.

"That will be all" replied Bollenet dismissing them. The two got up and left together.

"Guildias, we've been together for quite a few years, why didn't you just put Myuca in here? I would've made so that only you would be able to have him" stated Durer.

"As kind an offer that is, I don't want to share _my_ Myuca. Enzai is no place for such a gentle doll like him" replied Guildias.

"Is it because you see your mother in him?"

"Yes, I suppose that's it" Guildias chortled at the realization.

"Your mother's been dead for a long time. My father was the one who saved you and we viewed each other as brothers all those years. Be sure to take care of that pesky Lusca. I'll take care of the prisoners, mainly Vallewida and Evan" replied Durer.

"Since we're on such 'brotherly' terms perhaps I'll drop by again soon and we can compare notes on the brat"

"Why did you throw him in here? Not that I'm complaining, he does have a nice asshole but it's not really in your nature to put kids in here who are innocent to some degree"

"He could've ruined things for Myuca. It's his fault my Myuca is dead and left me"

"Whatever, see you soon, bro" stated Durer ending the conversation as he went back on duty and Guildias left the prison.

Guys was sitting in his cell now. It was free time but he was in too much pain to go about the prison. He had cleaned himself up as best he could and although he looked presentable his face still showed many scratches.

"Damn it! I will get out of here! They can't treat human beings this way!" Guys griped to himself softly.

"Guys, you're missing some good stuff in the court yard!" Jose called as he passed by.

"I don't care" Guys muttered under his breath. He was in no mood for company tonight.

"Aren't you coming? The stakes are getting high for the gamblers and the guards are probably going to lose! Plus the stories about girls on the outside are getting better. Who knows, maybe it'll help you improve if you hear some of the new positions out there" said Jose mockingly.

"Go away! I'm in no mood for you right now" Guys shouted at him.

"Is that so?" asked Jose in his dominant tone. Before Guys knew it Jose had slipped into his cell. "Well maybe we need to fix that mood you're in"

"Get out of my cell Jose!" Guys shouted angrily.

"No" Jose replied simply pushing Guys down on his back.

"Not today!"

"Why not? Judging from earlier you should be all stretched out for me already"

"Earlier is exactly why I'm not in the mood besides, you're a bum! No one wants to fuck you"

"You should know by now your protests are useless here!" stated Jose as he started to remove Guys' shirt.

"Guys…" called a soft voice.

Both Guys and Jose turned to see Shion just outside the cell.

"Shion…" Guys managed to nearly whisper.

"And just who might you be?" demanded Jose as he released Guys.

"Just a fellow inmate" replied Shion.

"I don't remember seeing you around here. You new?" inquired Jose.

"Not at all. Just a friend stopping by. It seems you're giving my friend some trouble, if you don't leave him alone I'm afraid I'll have to report your harassment to the guards" said Shion simply with no real emotion in his voice.

"The guards around here won't do anything. You should know that!" replied Jose advancing on Shion.

"Maybe not, but I will" stated Vallewida from the next cell over. He had been reading a book but finally saw it fit to step in.

"Heh, suddenly I'm not in the mood" Jose said weakly. It seems without his goons he's not so tough.

"Vallewida, Shion, thank you" Guys said softly. For the first time today he was genuinely able to feel glad about something.

"No problem. You rest up and I'll see you tomorrow!" replied Shion as he continued on back to his cell.

"You're welcome. Guys, would you mind coming in to my cell?" asked Vallewida.

Guys obediently went into Vallewida's cell and stood before the frail looking man.

"Evan will be stopping by shortly, we need to discuss something very important with you" said Vallewida. Then as if on cue, Evan appeared down the hall and shortly made his way into the now crowded cell.


	3. Frustration

Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait! I'd first like to thank my two reviewers from chapter two SilverChaosfan and lillan-chan94. You are the best! I tried to make this a more violent and sexual chapter since it would fir the game better but sadly I'm still a bit shy and new to writing hard yaoi. Love reading it but have a lot to learn about writing it. For any yaoi fans (let's hope everyone reading this is a yaoi fan…) I would just like to announce that I started my own original yaoi story. It is a comedy about a married gay couple trying to raise a child but events and people from the couple's pasts constantly force them to hit every bump in the road along the way. The story is called "Unexpected Way of Life" and I have posted it on . It's in the manga, humor section and my screen name there is DarkPriestess2116. If any decides to check it out and likes it please don't be shy about leaving a review! And with that let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Frustration

"Guys! Long time no see" Evan greeted cheerily as always.

"Evan" Guys replied in a soft voice.

"Things are going to become more hazardous soon" Vallewida stated.

"More hazardous?" asked Guys.

"That's right, Bollenet came in today and saw both Durer and Guildias. He's probably catching on that those of us who are out to expose their corruption are making progress. You're seeing Lusca soon aren't you?"

"Yes" replied Guys.

"Then you should give him this" said Evan handing Guys a letter. "Since things are getting more dangerous this will probably be the last secret letter we give him for a while. Try not to worry him. What happens in here should stay in here, if Lusca worries he might take more risks on the outside and if he gets killed in the process we'll never get out or expose the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if we get some extra attention from the guards over the next couple weeks. That said we should try and stay together as much as possible. That way the guards might not approach us at random"

"Is that wise? Staying together works around the other prisoners but, men like Durer tend to like to have an audience while he's torturing. If we're together all the time it'll not only reveal that we're talking but give Durer that opportunity to use us as bait to pump information from one another. We really shouldn't see each other for a while after this meeting. If nothing happens in the next few weeks then perhaps we can talk like this again. Chances are the only safe place for us to talk would be the showers or cafeteria" stated Vallewida. The cell had gone completely silent and in the distance the steady thump of heavy boots could be heard drawing near.

"We should go back to our own cells" Evan replied quickly as he ducked out of Vallewida's cell and down the hall. Guys followed suit to his own cell next door.

"Be safe" Vallewida called as the two others left.

"Prisoner 139, you are to come with me" stated the red headed mean guard.

"Where are we going?" asked Guys as he stepped out of his cell.

"Shut up, you'll see when we get there" snapped the guard irritably. A short walk later Guys recognized the hallway leading to the torture chamber.

'Oh no, I've already been down here once today' Guys thought as his face went pale and his walk became shaky.

"Don't procrastinate!" Shouted the guard as he noticed Guys falling farther behind him. The guard whipped open the door to the chamber. "In you go"

Guys felt a whimper crawl up his throat as he stepped inside. The guard slammed the door hard behind him. The shock of the door closing so close behind him made Guys jump.

"Ah Guys, you've finally joined us" stated the excited Durer.

'Us?' Guys thought fearfully.

"Guys?" a soft familiar voice said softly.

"Shion" Guys said sadly.

Shion had blood pouring from his exposed ass. He stood against the wall naked with his arms ties above his head. The ropes had dug into his skin. His body revealed fresh welts and bruisers must likely put there by Durer's baton. A small trickle of blood had made its way out of Shion's mouth and down his chin.

'Shion's shy, this must have been awful for him…he bit himself too hard trying not to scream' Guys thought sadly as he recognized the teeth marks in Shion's lips which added the blood streaming down to his chin.

'Shion's shy, this must have been awful for him…he bit himself too hard trying not to scream' Guys thought sadly as he recognized the teeth marks in Shion's lips which added the blood streaming down to his chin.

"It seems this guy just isn't ready for me, I'm too big you see so someone with a smaller dick is going to have to take over" stated Durer. Guys looked over at the amount of blood that had accumulated around Shion's feet.

'When I first came here Durer was cruel to me and only a short time later did Jose and his goons hurt me so badly that I bled like that and passed out. I can't be the one who does something that awful to Shion'

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get to it! For once you wouldn't be the one taking it"

"I can't…" Guys replied meekly.

"You can't? Then perhaps this one would like a turn, think you can live up to my expectations? I don't really care which one of you does the fucking but you better make up your minds quick before I install a penalty on not only the two of you but your allies here"

"Guys I'll be okay, I wouldn't mind it so much if it was you…" consented Shion. Guys gingerly walked over and lined himself up in front of Shion. He took a deep breath as took off his trousers and underwear.

"I'm so sorry for this Shion" Guys said softly. Shion averted his eyes and lifted his leg up to Guys' hip. Guys took his leg and raised it to his shoulder, then with only a moment's hesitation thrust his dick up into Shion. Shion gave a small wince and bit down hard on his lip. Guys immediately began pumping away at Shion.

"Good boy, give me a good show! I want to hear that whore scream!" encouraged Durer. It was becoming harder for Shion to contain himself. His whimpers were getting harder to control and Guys' panting on his neck and ear wasn't helping. Soon both Shion and Guys were spent. More blood found its way to the floor along with Guys' semen. Shion had gotten his own cum all over his belly. A moments after climaxing Guys looked at Shion. Shion seemed tired but suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Guys!" he tried to warn but was too late. Something hard had collided with Guys' temple and sent him crashing to the floor a few feet away. Guys recovered to see Durer standing next to Shion with his baton firmly in his hand. Warm blood came down from Guys temple.

"I've been informed you've been taught the lesson of the carrot and the stick. You've just been given your carrot and now you're going to prove to me that you had earned it" stated Durer. Guys recalled Guildias' lesson where he had been whipped, strung up in the air and sodomized with the end of the whip as his "carrot".

"It seems you and your lawyer are making progress on more than just your case. Care to pass the info on to me? What do you hope to gain from an ex soldier like Vallewida or a journalist like Evan?"

"Nothing, they just look out for me is all. Evan's old company printed some facts about my case and Vallewida is my neighbor. There's nothing more than that" Guys lied.

"What do you take me for?" he demanded grabbing a whip off the wall and bringing it down hard a few times onto Guys' squirming body. Guys' head filled with images of when Durer had whipped Vallewida in front of him.

"Stop! Don't hurt Guys! You can take your frustration out on me!" Shion called out frantically.

"Shut up!" Durer snapped as he turned around and let the whip smack Shion across the face.

"Shion!" Guys called out worriedly. Shion recovered from the shock quickly, he turned to look at Guys with a steady gash now beginning to bleed over one side of his face.

'Haven't these guys had enough head shots with us today?' Guys demanded of no one in particular.

"Hmm…you've certainly been obedient today, maybe you would like to tell me something?"

"No sir, I know nothing. I just don't want to see others get hurt" stated Shion.

"Well isn't that sweet, show me how you get him to open up then. Rumor is you two are fucking on a regular basis" said Durer. He pulled apart the ropes and let Shion fall into the pool of blood. Like all of Durer's other victims Shion knew this was not a request. He shakily stood up and made his way over to Guys. Guys' shirt had been shredded by the whip so both boys were completely nude this time. Guys lay flat on his back and looked towards the door. Shion knelt before him and spread apart Guys legs.

"Are you ready?" asked Shion softly. Guys gave a slight nod. Shion then entered Guys. 'He's so warm on the inside' slowly Shion began to move and thrust himself back and forth. Unlike Shion Guys did not contain his moans.

"Shion" Guys repeated with each thrust into him. As their voices got tighter Durer acted on the cue. The whip came down three times on Shion's back. Shion cried out in both surprise and pain. Guys gave a yelp, Shion had been inside when the whip hit him and the forced shock caused Shion's penis to miss its mark and irritate the chaffed areas that Guildias had left earlier with the hilt of the knife.

"Don't you dare cum" ordered Durer. You're not doing this for your or his pleasure. You're here for mine. I want to see which of you is better at sucking someone off"

'You bastard….' Guys thought angrily. Shion hung his head, unable to resist Durer's abuse. He pulled out of Guys and laid on his side. He took Guys' member into his mouth and started the performance Durer had ordered. Guys sent a glare in Durer's direction for a mere second before thinking better of it and just giving Shion at least a little pleasure. They performed their 69 for only a few minutes before Durer had made up his mind. Pulled over a chair for himself and took out his own member. He reached down and grabbed Shion by his hair.

"Now you do me" he whispered loudly in his ear. He pulled Shion to him and looked down on him like he was nothing more than a cheap whore he had bought for the night. Shion couldn't look his attacker in the eye out of pure shame and embarrassment. None the less Shion did as he was told. He kissed Durer's penis and lightly started licking him from the base to the tip. On his second trip from base to tip, Durer surprised him by forcing the entire penis down his throat. "Bite me and it's your ass that's gonna pay" he warned. Tears welled up in Shion's eyes. It took everything he had to try and overcome his gag reflex. Durer grabbed his hair and forced him to move up and down at a steady pace. Anger built up in Guys as he saw tears hit the floor and heard Shion's miserable cries get louder.

Guys suddenly forced himself up. His dick was still hard considering Shion had done his best to comfort him but could not burst thanks to Durer. Shion had accidently caught his teeth on Guys little guy when Durer had pulled him away and surely Durer had noticed since he threatened Shion from the moment he grabbed him.

"Durer…" Guys growled. Reading his signals Durer tore Shion away from him and kicked him in the head so he would fall out of the way.

"Jealous?" Durer taunted. Guys charged at him angrily. Durer caught him before Guys could land a punch. Durer easily forced Guys down before him. "You can finish it off" Guys glared at Durer feeling his anger fade he got two good rhythms started on Durer's before he bit him with what little might he had left. "Ow! You little bastard!" Durer howled as he tore Guys up and into the air. "It'd the penance chambers for you but not before you watch him suffer!" Durer tied Guys up where Shion had been but with metal cuffs instead of rope. Then he turned and advanced on a nearly shaking with fear Shion.


End file.
